Snowstorm
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Because I have too much time on my hands. KoukiHikari/DawnLucas shipping, some parts taken as excerpts from the game.   Barry   Souji Dawn   Ekaterina/Katya  Based on the Lake Valor scene onwards, may contain spoilers. Rating may be bumped up later.


_**MGNND**__**- My first Pokemon fanfic. Yeah, I am a little old for it (I'm just a few months over 15), but I recently started playing Diamond, and immediately set LucasDawn as my OTP. Sorry about the name mix-ups, I've used the names I set for the characters so I didn't get confused. Also, all the Pokemon mentioned are the ones I had ingame, with the same names and levels I had at the time I was travelling to Snowpoint City.**_

_**Dawn/Hikari = Ekaterina (mostly called Katya)**_

_**Barry/Jun = Souji (Persona 4. Don't ask, I don't know.)**_

_**Mei-Mei = a level 89 Luxray**_

_**Tsubaki= a level 75 Pachirisu**_

_**Kai = a level 100 Machoke**_

_**Hana = a level 50 Beautifly**_

_**Sealand = a level 100 Empoleon**_

_**Imae = a level 99 Rapidash**_

_**Imako = Sealand and Imae's daughter, a level 2 Ponyta**_

_**Kura = Sealand and Imae's son, a level 5 Piplup**_

The snow was thick. Cold. Enveloping. Ekaterina, age 13, trembled, feebly attempting to plough through the thick ice and snow to reach Snowpoint City. She was trying her best, really she was, but it was so heavy, so thick, so _cold_…

Her eyes grew heavy, her limbs grew numb.

_Where am I…? What was I doing…? I'm so tired… I'm lost…_

Tears began to stream down Katya's face. She couldn't find the strength to go on, her knees gave out, she was falling, _falling…_

-x-x-x-

"Lucas… it's been a while since I saw either of them."

Professor Rowan did not have to explain what he meant to his young assistant. The young teen had been pacing back and forth for a while after Ekaterina- or Katya, as he has nicknamed her- had reported that a bomb had been detonated in Lake Valour and she would be heading to Snowpoint City to find Souji. He had been sick with worry, knowing how unforgiving and vicious the road to Snowpoint could be…

"…I'm going to find her, Professor." Lucas' face was etched with obvious, deep concern and a deeply-rooted panic. Despite the situation, the Professor smiled.

"And not young Souji? _Just_ Ekaterina?"

Lucas flushed at the way his mentor stressed the words 'just' and 'Ekaterina'. He paused for a second, opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and stormed off on the back of a Starly.

_I'll find you, Katya… Hold on… Just a little longer…_

-x-x-x-

Katya lay on her side in the snow. The blizzard threw more soft ice crystals at her, burying her further. It was so cold, she was so tired…

_Would it matter if I slept a while…? _Her eyelids slowly began to fall over her blue eyes as curtains. The contents of her bag, consisting of several empty pokeballs, a few berries, a few HM and TM, and her Key Items, fell into the snow, making impressions on the pure white blanket. Slowly, the coldness faded, she was getting warmer…

She barely noticed her bag slip from her arm, her belongings back in their rightful place, or being hauled up to lay across the lap of a certain male on a Starly.

"Katya, wake up…"

She struggled, tried with all her might to open her eyes, but slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly, she lost her battle… She was too unconscious to note that the male had surrendered his jacket to her, holding her tightly as they flew off to the nearest hotel available- which just happened to be in Snowpoint City.

Lucas could feel his blood roaring through his veins, shaking in a fit of panic as the limp violet-haired girl grew colder.

…

…

…

Ekaterina woke up curled in a blanket on a bed.

_Where am I…_ was her immediate thought. She trembled violently, coughing as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, surveying her surroundings. She noticed gray wall paint, cream carpet, the pale pink bed in the corner of the room, the inviting couch she was lying on…

"Are you awake, Katya?"

The young woman jumped, before noticing her friend and rival sat on the floor by a hearth, an empty mug of what she imaged had once been white coffee in his hands. She smiled slightly, shivering as she lifted herself off the sofa to sit with him by the fire. Immediately, the flames embraced her, sharing their immense warmth with her cold, weary body. She leaned quietly against Lucas' arm, holding her arms out to the fire. She was surprised to note that she had been changed into her cute, frilly white nightgown. She gave her companion a cutely embarrassed, questioning look, to which his face erupted red. He shook his head vehemently, denying that he so much as touched her in any way aside from carrying her.

"Mei-Mei and Tsubaki changed you," he insisted, with just as much warmth radiating from his face as from the fire. Sure enough, the female Luxray and Pachirisu poked their heads out from under the bedsheets, mewling (or, in Mei-Mei's case, purring) at the mention of their names. Katya looked over to them in surprise, before looking back to her friend with a warm, shy smile.

"Thank you, Lucas," the girl whispered, gently kissing him on the cheek. The poor boy almost turned a startling purple, but regained his composure and bowed his head slightly, still very red.

"It-it was no problem." Once he had returned to normal, he turned to his companion. "You should rest, Katya. We're going back to see Professor Rowan in the morning tomorrow afternoon, when the snow's not too bad." His body seemed to have a mind of its own, because his arm came up, his hand resting on her head, stroking her soft hair, left down from its usual style. "I'm glad you're okay."

Katya seemed to like this gesture. Although her face was burning up from the contact, she leaned into her new travelling companion with her head on his shoulder, clutching the blankets closer to her than ever as she faded back into a land of harmless dreams.

As she drifted off on a raft delivering her to sleep, Lucas smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Katya," he whispered, leaning his head on hers. "I… love you."

Somewhere in her soft dream, Katya smiled as her pulse skipped and heightened. In the real world, she leaned closer to the boy that rescued her.


End file.
